Douleur
by Kochka
Summary: Salut! Ceci est mon premier One-shot, dites-moi comment vous le trouvez!


NDA: Salut! Ceci est mon premier One-shot, dites-moi comment vous le trouvez! Pour l'instant je n'ai plus d'inspiration pour ma fic "Aventure du Futur" alors je me défoule! @+ Kochka : P  
  
Douleurs.  
  
Partit. Il est partit. Il m'a abandonnée. Il n'a pas su revenir comme promit. Il n'a pas téléphoné. Il n'a pas écrit. Il est partit.  
  
J'ai décidé d'aller moi-même le chercher. Chez lui.  
  
Ont m'a dit de l'oublier. De sortir avec d'autres hommes. Ils n'ont rien saisi !  
  
Je l'aime. Et je n'ai pas su le lui dire. Je l'ai laissé partir. Sans lui dire à quel point il contait pour moi. Sans lui dire que je voulais qu'il reste. Je ne lui ai pas téléphoné. Je ne lui ai pas écrit.   
  
Foulant pour la première fois le sol chinois, elle observe autour d'elle. Il fait plus chaud qu'au Japon, il fallait s'y attendre. Elle marche d'un pas déterminé vers la sortie, puis prend le bus avec sa petite valise, les hommes se retournent pour la regardé. Elle est indéniablement belle, comme Nadeshiko, sa mère.  
  
Arrivé dans l'appartement qu'elle a louer, Sakura défait ses bagages, puis elle téléphone au lycée ou elle va étudier pendant son séjour en Chine. Elle s'assoupit. Puis des souvenirs plus douloureux les uns que les autres reviennent la hanté dans ses rêves. Puis son horrible cauchemar revient, lui aussi, ça fait maintenant 5 ans qu'il la suit partout. 5 ans que son âme ne connaît pas la paix.  
  
Tout est rouge. Rouge comme. L'Amour avec un grand "A" Rouge comme. Ses joues quand il me regardait Rouge comme. Le sang  
  
Tout est noir. Noir comme. Les ténèbres Noir comme. Ma peine Noir comme. La mort.  
  
Deux corps sont étendu dans la pénombre. Qui est-ce ? Qui est-ce ? Qui est-ce ?  
  
Tout est rouge et noir. Rouge comme. Le sang Noir comme. La mort.  
  
NON ! PAS LUI ! NON ! PAS MOI ! NON ! PAS NOUS ! NON !   
  
Sakura se réveille en sursaut, par son cadrant. Elle se lève et fait sa toilette, elle met l'uniforme du "lycée Tàiyàng" (" Lycée Soleil "). Elle part à pied et rejoint facilement sa nouvelle école. Allant directement chez le principal, elle rencontre plusieurs finissants, les jeunes hommes se retourne sur son passage et l'observe avec convoitise, mais elle s'en fou. Tout ce qu'elle veut c'est revoir son copain et même Meiling ! Ils lui manquent tant !  
  
Rendu devant la classe, elle observe les jeunes gens de sa nouvelle classe. Ils ont tous environs17 ou 18 ans comme elle. _Bonjour ! Je me nomme Sakura Kinomoto et je viens de Tomoéda au Japon, je suis heureuse de me trouver ici et j'espère m'y plaire. Sa voix claire et cristalline a résonné dans la classe, une voix dans laquelle la pureté, la douceur et la douleur de sa propriétaire ont été mise à nu, mais elle semble aussi fragile que son nom.  
  
Après la premier mois de cours, elle est devenu assé populaire, plusieurs filles sont jalouse d'elle, si elles savaient. Elle n'a vu nulle par Meiling ou son compagnon de chasse.  
  
C'est un soir de mai, après les cours, elle entend une voix geindre et se plaindre, cette voix elle l'a connaît, soudain attentive, elle écoute.  
  
_C'est plate à mort les cours de japonais ! _C'est pas si pénible que ça ! C'est juste que toi tu déteste ça! _Oui ! Justement ! Si seulement Shaolan était plus présent, on pourrait au moins se distraire en faisant des combats amical d'art martiaux intéressent, mais depuis qu'il sort avec truc chose, il n'a plus de temps pour rien. Soudains le crit étouffé de Sakura interrompt Meiling qui se retourne pour voir une jeune fille sur le point de s'écrouler. Meiling et le jeune homme qui l'accompagne accourt vers Sakura qui pâle comme la mort tente t'en bien que mal de se tenir sur ses jambes, tout se brouille et elle perd conscience.  
  
J'ai mal ! Je crois que je vais mourir ! Il ne m'a jamais aimé ! Menteur ! Hypocrite ! Salaud ! Tu as détruit ma vie ! Je ne peux te haïr je t'aime trop pour ça. Mais j'ai tellement mal ! Tellement, tellement mal ! Assassin ! Tueur ! Je. Je. Je t'aime! La douleur se diffuse en moi. Sournoisement. Comme le venin du cobra. Lentement. Comme pour faire durée ton plaisir de me voir mourir. Mourir d'amour. Mourir pour toi. Parce que je t'aime ! Les autres m'ont tous abandonné. Eux aussi. Mais eux au moins ils ne mon pas fait de promesse ! Non, ils sont morts ! Les morts ne peuvent revenir ! Ont doit aller vers eux. Dans cet incendie où ils ont tous péris. Otoosan (Père). Oniichan (Grand frère). Tomoyo-chan. Kélo-chan. Yué-san. Sonomi-senpai. Eriol-kun. Kaho-senpai . Rika-chan . Naoko-chan . Chiharu-chan. Nakuru-san. Suppy-san.  
  
Le lendemain on en a retrouvé deux qui c'étaient suicidé a cause de la mort de leur aimées. Yamasaki-kun. et M. Terada.  
  
Tous partit. On m'a tout pris. J'ai demandé à être envoyer en chine parce que je croyais Erronément peut-être. Que j'aurai de l'aide. Du soutien. De l'amour. Je me suis trompé. J'ai tout perdu. Tout perdu. Même ton amour. Si tu en as déjà eu pour moi. J'ai tout perdu. Tout perdu. Je veux mourir ! Je veux mourir. Je veux. Mourir. Je. Veux. Mourir.   
  
Meiling et son compagnon ont amené Sakura, inconsciente, chez les Li. La jeune japonaise s'est mit a déliré, couverte de sueur. Meiling a insisté pour s'en occupé, cette fille lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Elle les larmes lui monte aux yeux en entendant la voix faible se débattre pour crier c'est quelque mots.  
  
_ Menteur ! . Hypocrite ! . Salaud ! . Assassin ! . Tueur ! . Tous partit. Tous morts. Dans l'incendie. Tous partit. Chine. Soutien et amour. Trompé. Tout perdu. Ton amour. Je. Veux. Mourir ! .  
  
Meiling regardait cette étrangère qui avait l'air de souffrir. Elle avait hurlé la plupart des mots. Des mots de douleurs et de tristesses. Shaolan était entré et il avait encaissé les derniers mots de la jeune fille sans broncher. _Qui est-ce ? _Je ne sais pas, mais elle s'est écroulé sous mes yeux et ceux de Yarni. Que me vaux l'honneur de cette visite ? Parce que c'est dernier temps tu es toujours avec Miss American Beauty ! Ça doit faire deux semaines qu'on a parler ! On habite côte à côte, ont va à la même école et tu passes ton temps avec Miss Perfection ! Crit presque Meiling avec rage _Je suis désolé Meil (surnom de Meiling) ! C'est jusque. _Tu asseyes d'oublier Sakura-chan ! _Mais. Il ne termina pas sa phrase parce que la jeune fille s'était redressé brusquement, plus lucide mais visiblement épuisée, et elle regardait de tout les côtés à la fois l'air perdu. _Ça va ! Tu es en sécurité ici ! Fit Meiling d'une voix apaisante. _Meiling-chan ? _On se connaît ? L'inconnue pâlie en voyant Shaolan. _NON ! Pas. Pas toi! Tu m'as abandonné ! Comme tout les autres ! La peur visible de l'adolescente fit un coup à Meiling. _Ces yeux ! Murmure Meiling troublé _Qui es-tu étrangère ? Fit durement Shaolan _ Salaud ! Hypocrite ! Menteur ! Tueur ! Assassin ! Bredouille Sakura _Nanni ? ( Quoi ? ) Questionnaire Meiling et Shaolan surprit. _Li ! Tu n'es qu'un assassin ! Tu m'as tuer! 5 ans. 5 ans de malheur et de douleur ! J'ai tout perdu ! Ils m'ont tous abandonné! Mais eux, ils ne m'ont pas juré l'amour éternel et ils ne m'ont pas juré de revenir ! Ils ne m'ont pas trompé ! Ils sont tous morts ! Tu entends Shaolan Li ? Tous ! Dans un incendie ! Otoosan ! Toya ! Tomoyo-chan ! Kélo-chan ! Yué-san ! Sonomi-senpai ! Eriol-kun ! Kaho-senpai! Rika-chan ! Naoko-chan ! Chiharu- chan! Nakuru-san ! Suppy-san ! Le lendemain on en a retrouvé deux morts ! Suicidé ! Yamasaki-kun ! Et M. Terada-senpai ! Je suis venu ici parce que tout ceux que j'aime son morts ! Je croyais avoir droit à ton soutien et à ton amour ! Je me suis trompé ! Comment n'ai-je pas su voir ta véritable nature ? Tout perdu ! Je veux mourir ! Hurla Sakura avec rage, mais elle pleurait autant leur mort que la sienne. _Sakura-chan ! Murmure Shaolan pâle comme un spectre Celle-ci acquiesça en hoquettent, noyé dans sa douleur. Shaolan, sous le poids du remords, tombe à genoux devant Sakura. _ Gomen (excuse-moi) ! Gomen nasai (pardonne-moi) Sakura-chan ! _Hypocrite ! Menteur ! Siffla Sakura malgré ses larmes. Je n'ai jamais su t'haïr, ni te trahir ! Parce que ashiteru (je t'aime) ! Je t'aime ! Trop peut-être ! Ça fait 5 ans que je souffre Li ! 5 ans. Mais c'est fini ! Je vais mourir ! C'était prévu. J'ai hâte! J'ai tellement, tellement hâte ! Je vais les revoir ! _LIE(NON) ! PAS TOI ! Cria Shaolan en sautant sur ses jambes et en lui prenant fermement les poignets. Ashiteru moi aussi ! Ashiteru Sakura-chan ! _Menteur ! Gémit l'adolescente _Ashiteru, Sakura ! Je t'aime ! Plus que tout ! _Hypocrite ! _Je te le jure ! Il n'y a que toi dans mon c?ur ! Regardes-moi Sakura, onegai (s'il te plaît) . Sakura consent à levé les yeux vers celui qui la fait tant souffrir. _Si tu m'aimes comme tu le dis, pourquoi m'as-tu remplacé ? Moi on me le répétait s'en cesse, je n'avais qu'à choisir! Les hommes je les ai à mes pieds, Shaolan ! Pourtant je les ai tous refusé ! Parce que ashiteru, tu es unique a mes yeux. _Tu es la seule dans mon c?ur Sakura, tu es l'amour de ma vie ! Cette.  
  
Quelqu'un fait intrusion dans leur semblant d'intimité. _Li-kun chéri ! C'est ici que tu te cachais ! Aller tu viens, nous avons à faire. Elle jeta un regard méprisent à Sakura, ce qui enrage Shaolan, au point ou il oubli toute réserve et déclara d'un ton glacial. _Rikajic, c'est fini ! _Quoi ? S'étouffe Rikajic, pendant que Sakura retombait dans l'inconscience, sa tête bascula contre l'épaule de Shaolan, ce qui rend Rikajic furieuse. _C'est fini ! _Et pourquoi ? _Parce que tu n'es qu'une emmerdeuse ! Ricane Meiling. Vas t-en ! Avec une rage évidante Rikajic sort de la maison, pendant que Shaolan s'inquiète pour son aimé.  
  
L'on fait venir un médecin. Repos complet. Deux semaines plus tard, Shaolan a enfin le droit d'allé la voir.  
  
Comme elle a maigrit ! Tout ça par ma faute ! _Oayo (bon matin) Sakura ! Fit Shaolan en s'inclinent _Oayo Li ! Répond la voix faible et tremblante de Sakura _Je crois que nous devrions parler. De nous. Sakura acquiesce de la tête, elle a peur. _Je. Je croyais que l'on ne se reverrait jamais, et j'ai fini par. Cédé, ma mère voulait que je choisisse au plus tôt une femme, car elle est très malade depuis six mois. Je sais que ce n'ai pas une bonne raison, mais. _Tu as fait ça pour ta mère, ta famille, ton clan ! J'aurais dû te donner des nouvelles, moi mes raisons sont beaucoup moins noble, j'avais peur. Mais (les larmes monte dans les yeux émeraude) quand l'incendie et tout ça est arrivé, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir ! En fait, j'ai fait trois tentative de suicide, mais a chaque fois, ton image me revenait, alors j'ai décidé de venir ici, ça fait trois mois que je suis à Hong-Kong à ta recherche. _Moi aussi j'aurais dû garder contacte, mais. J'avais peur, peur que tu me répondes négativement ! J'ai fait le même cauchemar pendant 5 ans, Sakura ! Tout est rouge au début, puis. _Oui ! S'écria brusquement Sakura. Et en c?ur ils racontèrent leur rêve. _ Tout est rouge. Rouge comme. L'Amour avec un grand "A" Rouge comme. Ses (Mes) joues quand il me (je la) regardait Rouge comme. Le sang.  
  
Tout est noir. Noir comme. Les ténèbres Noir comme. Ma peine Noir comme. La mort.  
  
Deux corps sont étendu dans la pénombre. Qui est-ce ? Qui est-ce ? Qui est-ce ?  
  
Tout est rouge et noir. Rouge comme. Le sang. Noir comme. La mort.  
  
NON ! PAS LUI (ELLE) ! NON ! PAS MOI ! NON ! PAS NOUS ! NON !   
  
_Ashiteru Sakura ! _Ashiteru Shaolan ! Il se pencha pour l'embrassé, pour la première fois depuis 5 ans, ils avaient droit au bonheur. Mais une flèche bien dirigé les transperça de par en par. Ils devinrent deux corps étendu dans la pénombre de la chambre.  
  
_Jamais tu n'aurais dû me laisser tombé Shaolan Li ! Ricana une voix.  
  
J'ai mal, Sakura mon amour. Si tu savais comme cette douleur est douce en comparaison des reproches que je me fais. La douleur. Ça rime avec malheur. Avec déshonneur. La douleur. Ça rime aussi avec bonheur. Mais la douleur du bonheur est tellement bonne en comparaison de celle du malheur. La douleur. FIN  
  
NDA: Alors??? Un peu dramatique? Tristounet? Super? Bon? Moyen? Ou carrément Plate? J'aimerais savoir! E-m@ilez-moi réponse garantie! ^^ Chow, Chow! Kochka (kochka0014@hotmail.com) PS: Dsl pour les fautes d'orthographes. 


End file.
